The Haunted Crystal
by mermaid princess lilian
Summary: This is actually for my school,when I showed it to my friends they liked it so I thought why don't I put it online. This is about the two friends. One got betrayed or she betrayed the other.


**The Haunted Crystal**

I'm Hanazono, now I want to tell you all a story. A story from when I was in middle school that nearly changed my life forever.

It all started when me and my best friend Kujou Himeka, who I call "Himeka-chan", were going home from school. We pasted a cave which I've never noticed before, so in front of the cave I paused. Then Himeka noticed and she turned to me and said, "Oh, the crystal cave, what about it?" then I got curious about it and asked "has it always been here?" "no, not always" replied Himeka then that made me more curious yet confused by her words so I was going to ask her more, but I think she knows I was going to so she smiled and said to me "come, Karin I'll tell you as we walk home".

So we continued to walk home she explained "rumors says that the crystal cave can never be seen at one place twice" that make me interested into this so I asked "what do you mean?" by that I think I got her annoyed because she rolled her eyes. Then she said, "just let me continue" so I stopped talking, then she continued, "it's like this in the cave a lot of people say there is a crystal that is prettier than any gems but in that crystal there is a soul of a woman from long time ago and time from time she giver dreams to people. The one who receives them, they were never found after a day or two" that shocked me, then Himeka said, "but some people think it's kind of a wishing stone and went inside or for a test of courage but no one made out alive." Then it was time for us to separate so we went to our own way and went home.

That night, in about 2:00a.m the phone rang and I heard my mom went and pick it up so I went back to sleep, but then I heard she said, "Himeka is gone?" That surprised me, so with wide eyes I ran downstairs and grab the phone my mom was talking to and said, "Hello? Mrs. Kujou? Himeka-chan is gone?" and I heard Himeka's mom said, "oh, Karin? Yeah, have you seen her?" so then I started to panic, gave my mom the phone back, took my coat and ran outside. And as I ran to search I thought where she could be. I ran to the school but she isn't there, then I ran to the park where we used to play but she isn't there, then I ran to her neighborhood and searched for her. There, I found her walking in her nightdress with her eyes closed into the alley. So quietly, I followed her and saw she was going into the crystal cave she told me about, so I ran to stop her with all my might but then I remembered she was still asleep, so I tried to wake her but I couldn't since she was such a heavy sleeper and I got pretty annoyed with that, I hit her hard on the head. With that she fell to the ground but immediately got up to me angry and said, "Karin! What did you do that for? When somebody is sleeping that means they are" and she realized we were out in the streets and said, "Where are we?" Still annoyed I said, "you were sleepwalking and look where you were walking to" and I was going to point her to the cave but it disappeared, which made me surprise then Himeka looked at where I was looking and said, "what?" then I knew the cave itself was moving, then I turned to Himeka and said, "come, I send you home" and after I sent her back home and I went back home myself.

When I got home I saw my mom sitting in the living room and when she saw me stood up, turned to me and said, "so did you find her?" and without looking at her, as I took off my coat, I said, "yeah, I already sent her back home" then she said, "well, where was she?" well you could say my mom speaks a lot and will never end the conversation. Anyway I sighed and said, "she was sleepwalking" and I remembered something and asked my mom "by the way, have you heard of the crystal cave?" so my mom turned to me and said, "Karin, stopping talking nonsense and go to sleep" that surprised me and now it's driving me crazy but I stopped thinking about it and went to sleep.

In My Dream

I saw Himeka, she was running toward me and said, "Have you heard of the crystal cave?" 'Huh? What cave, Himeka-chan stop talking nonsense there aren't any crystal cave' then Himeka grab my hand and said, "Come on! Let's go to the crystal cave!" 'Huh? Himeka-chan stop it I don't want to go!' then Himeka suddenly stopped and said, "what, you don't want to go with me do you? Then we are not friends anymore, bye Karin" and she ran off 'Wait! Himeka-chan I don't mean that! Himeka-chan!' then she stopped, smiled and said, "Karin, you can be my friend again if you want to" 'Yes!' then her faced turned to a scary one and said, "then give me your heart" and was reaching for my heart then, my vision went into the crystal cave a blue crystal it was speaking with Himeka's voice. 'Wait, that's not Himeka-chan! It's the crystal soul!'

After the Dream

I woke up with cold sweat, it was 7:00a.m so I had a drink of water and got ready for school. After a about 30mins I was at school, I didn't see Himeka, but it was normal since her home is nearer and she always gets to school before me.

When I got to school I saw Himeka, her face doesn't look good so I put my bags down, went to Himeka and said, "What's wrong Himka-chan?" I can't see her face since her hair was covering it then she said, "go away" then I tried to get the hair out of the way then she slapped my hand away then she said, "we are not friends anymore" then I got confused and said, "Himeka-chan what are you talking about?" then she looked at me and I saw she was crying then she said, "if you were really my friend you would have given me your heart". Then I knew that the dream was all true, then Himeka stood up and suddenly a blast of wind was surrounding her and all the furniture in the classroom was flying away like magnet north and north touched and all my classmates stood behind me and suddenly I saw she was holding the crystal. I ran to her but the wind was keeping me away from her so I had no choice since my dream had already told me that the Himeka I know is no longer here I took the knife from my bag that I put just in case. My tears were like waterfall flowing down my cheek I whispered "I'm sorry Himeka-chan" and I threw the knife at her, after Himeka's body turned to red sparkling glitter that fell to the floor and the crystal flew back to its cave still with a woman inside because a haunted crystal will always be a haunted crystal.

So then after that, everything went back to normal except for a hole in my heart that will never heal that once contained a friend who betrayed or maybe who I betrayed.


End file.
